


Strip / Combat

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: Dwayen-centric drabbles set during episode 401: Trust Metric.





	Strip / Combat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for N100 prompts Strip and Combat

**If I Had To**

_Los Angeles, inside an auto repair shop_

Dwayne glanced over, getting an eyeful of Colby. His fellow ex-Army buddy was stripping out of his prison uniform shirt, leaving behind a skimpy white tank top and baggy prison pants. The material didn’t fit Colby all that well but it didn’t matter; it still gave Dwayne a view of sculpted arms and a hint of more. Dwayne paused, remembering the times he had seen Colby shirtless… or those few and far between times he had seen even more of Colby. He had touched Colby, felt all over those hard muscles and soft skin. Dwayne had known Colby in the Army, hell, they had been stationed in Afghanistan together for thirteen months. Those had been some pretty stressful times and he had seen Colby loose weight, but nothing like this. Colby’s cheeks were hollowed, and even his impressive musculature had lessened during the fives weeks of prison, but that didn’t detract from the man’s pure, unadulterated animal attraction.  
Dwayne stripped off his own shirt, and fumbled a bit, trying to call Lancer as quickly as possible. They had to get to out of here. He had saved Colby once and he swore he’d do it again, if he had to.

 

**If Need Be**

_Pacific Ocean, Chinese Freighter_

Dwayne had offered to take Colby with him to China nine months ago, but Colby couldn't... or wouldn't. Now here he was, sitting on a freighter watching Lancer's men zip-tie his best friend to a chair. Lancer wasn't supposed to know about Colby being a triple agent. Dwayne pretended to be shocked- he wasn't supposed to know either, after all. Dwayne still had a gun on him, but it was too risky to pull it right now. Colby had a chance to go back to the US, but Dwayne didn't. If he could just buy enough time, to get them to China, to get Colby to safety... 

Dwayne winced at Colby's words, “If I had to.” It was a bitter mockery of Dwayne's own promise to himself, to save Colby again, if he had to. He knew that Colby didn't trust him- that he hadn't for years but it still hurt. 

Colby was being stubborn, and Dwayne was starting to panic. By the time the FBI showed up, Dwayne didn't know what to do. Lancer went to inject the last drug, but Dwayne just couldn't let that happen. His shot was perfect, point-blank, and Lancer was dead. He felt that rush of adrenaline before pain exploded through him. He heard the sounds of continued combat around him as the edges of his vision darkened. He heard voices, American voices, and felt fingers at his pulse. Through the closing tunnel of his vision he saw FBI Agents trying to resuscitate Colby. 

As Dwayne fell into unconsciousness, he prayed that he died, that he wouldn't have to go back to prison, and that Colby lived, that he hadn't been too late. Dwayne never though about it, but he had always know that he would die for Colby, if need be.


End file.
